


Families stick together till the very end

by ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01



Series: Kpop sickfic [6]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01/pseuds/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01
Summary: Dispise YG rule of no dating, Bobby decide to not listen and after they finish early the schedule, he decides to go at a party at his new girlfriend house. But going there something will happen that it will change his life. Lucky that he has family that can help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That will be an Oc character. But I say that now. The story will not focus on the Oc. It will be there but not to much. I rather die than make a story with a relationship between a K-pop idol and Oc or reader.

"What did you say?" Hanbin asked.

"I said that I'm glad that we finished early because my girlfriend invited at a party at her house."

"If I remember correctly YG said we can't date."

"Well YG is not my father and he can't tell me what to do. And neither you."

"Yes I can. I'm the leader."

"And I'm older."

"Boys stop", Jay said walking between them."The manager arrived. Let's go home."

IKon boys climbed in the van and they're manager began to drove them to the dorm. Normally even after a busy schedule the boys stil would have talked with each other loud or will have done stupid things. But now it's was quite. Everyone was looking on the window not saying anything. The manager said nothing hopping that they are only tired and nothing is wrong.

 Arriving home Bobby walked in his and Hanbin room preparing for the party. 5 minutes later someone knocked at the door.

"Enter".

The door opened and Chanwoo enterd inside the room.

"Look if Hanbin send you to make me stay,you can go and tell him that I'm not going to change my mind."

"I'm not here because of that", he said sitting on a chair. "I'm here to talk with you."

"About what?" 

"What's her name?"

"Ae-jung."

"What is she?"

"A model."

"How long have you know her?"

"2 months?"

"How old is she?"

Bobby turned from the mirror to look sharply at the maknae. 

"What are you? My mother? Last time I checked I was older than you."

"I'm just curious. Ok hyung?"

"Fine. She's 25."

"Oh. So she's older than you."

"Yeah. You have a problem?"

"No. Not at all", he said lifting his hands up. "How long will you stay there?"

Bobby huffed and walked to his bed and sit on the edge of it, facing Chanwoo. 

"I'm going to stay 3-4 hours. Not much. I'm not going to drink anything alcoholic and i'm not going to do anything stupid. Satisfied?"

"Yeah."

"Did you finish with the interrogation?"

"Yeah. Have fun hyung."

"Thank you."

After that Chanwoo left, Bobby finished preparing for the party. He left the house, not sparing any glance to the leader and took a cab and left to the party.

The first 2 hours of the party had gone well. He had meet a lot of his girlfriend friends, and all of them were friendly, and he also stayed away from the alcohol. Only drinking juice."

"Ae-jung can you tell me we're is the bathroom?"

"Sure honey. First floor, second door on the left".

"Thank you."

After he returned from the bathroom Ae-jung gave him the juice glass back. After he drank it, he could feel strange. 

He was dizzy and nauseated. He walked to a sofa from the living room and sit in sitting position. He griped his head trying to make the coming headache gone. He lifted his head when he heard and noise and saw flashlight.

When he looked up his eyes widened. Everyone there was taking pictures of him.

"Everyone will know now who is the true Kim Jiwon," Ae-jung said.

Bobby could feel tears at the edge of his eyes. He get up from the sofa, pushed the people away and left the house. He took a cab and managed to act normal until he arrived at the dorm.

______________________________________

Hanbin was is his bed, in his and Bobby room on the phone. Waiting for Bobby to come home. Chanwoo told him that Bobby will come home after 3-4 hours and Jay threatened him that if he will not apologize he will make him regret his life choice. Jay may be small but no one has courage to confront him or make fun of him when is angry.

Hanbin was broken from his thoughts when he heard the front door of the dorm opening and closing, sign that Bobby has returned home.

He sighed and closed his phone then get up from the bed. When he opened the door, his eyes widened when he heard sobbing sounds. Walking in the living room he saw Bobby curled in a ball on the couch sobbing.

Not hesitating a little, Hanbin walked in Bobby direction and sited on the couch taking the sobbing older boy in his arms,his heart clenching painfully in his chest at the sound of painfully cries. 


	2. Chapter 2

After what was felling like hours, but in reality we're only a few minutes Bobby cried himself to sleep in Hanbin arms. 

Hanbin looked down at the older boy, now sleeping, in his arms and stroked his face, getting rid of the tears.

After that he get up from the couch and took Bobby to they're and laid him in the his bed. Hanbin didn't got to sleep immediately after. He stayed a little to keep vigil in case Bobby will woke up. When 2 hours passed and Bobby didn't woke Hanbin decided to go to sleep too.

The weekend has passed fast. To say that they had fun in the weekend because they got no schedule was a big lie. Because they hadn't any fun. Bobby didn't wanted to come out from his room to talk with them. Neither to eat. One of the members were letting a tray with food for breakfast, lunch and dinner in the past two days.

In the night when Hanbin was in they're room he was always trying to talk with the older boy but he was always ignoring him. 

When they weekend has finished they were glad to see Bobby coming from his room and eating with the others even if he wasn't saying anything.

 In the middle of the dance practice they're manager walked inside the dance room and stopped the music.

"Sorry guys. But YG wants to talk with Bobby".

They could see the mentioned boy tensing at the manger words.

"Do you about what he wants to talk with him", Jay asked.

"Unfortunately he didn't tell me. You can guys continue dancing. I'm sure that he will not keep him to much and he will join you again."

Bobby followed the manager to YG office. After they entered YG told the man to leave. The manager left, leaving Bobby alone with the CEO.

"Take a sit Bobby."

The boy nodded and sited on a chair. 

"How are you."

"I'm fine sir. How are you."

"I was fine until I opened my computer and I saw this," he said turning the computer screen in Bobby direction.

 Bobby frozen when he saw the picture with him from the party after he drank the juice.

"Care to explain me this?"

A few tears began to pour from Bobby eyes.

"Sir I promise that this wasn't my intention",he said with shaky voice. "I didn't listen you and I got a girlfriend. And she invited me at party at her house. But I only drank juice. And I think she put something in it."

"So you got a girlfriend especially when I said that no idol in this company can't date?"

"Yes and I'm sorry. I promise that I will not do anything to you said to not too. But please don't kick me from the band. Please. Please," he said curling on the chair and crying.

YG get up from the chair and kneeled in front of the sobbing boy. 

"Look at me Bobby".

When Bobby didn't move from his position, YG lifted the boy head by the chin to look at him.

"Don't cry anymore child. The tears don't suit you. I'm not going to kick you from the company. Do you want me to tell you why I said no dating?"

"Yes", he said sniffing.

"You guys and the others idols in this company are like my children to me. That's why I told you to call me papa YG. I said no dating not because you be to tired for schedule and music video making and others things. I said no because things like that can happen. I want to protect my children and that's why I don't want any of you dating."

"So you are not mad?"

"I'm mad. But not at you. At that person. Don't worry I will make sure to get down that pictures."

"But she will put them again."

"Don't worry about that. I will take care of everything."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now why don't you crash on my couch to take a nap. Because you are emotionally drained and I will talk with the others that after they finish the dance practice to come and take you and go home."

Bobby nodded and walked to the couch were he laid down and closed his eyes. In a few seconds he was fast asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Bobby woke up, the first thing he realized is that he wasn't in YG office but in his own room. And also that outside was night. The second thing was that he was felling nausea.

He decided to change his position, hoping that the nausea will be gone. But without luck. It become even worse.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he get up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom, were he kneeled and threw up. Well they were more like heaving, as he didn't eat to much in the morning.

A hand began to rub, up and down, his back. But he didn't have the force to look up to see who it was. The dry heaving had made his stomach cleanch in pain and tears started to pour from his eyes.

When he saw that he will not throw up anymore, he lifted his head to see Jay, the oldest looking worried at him.

"Do you think that you will throw up again?" 

Bobby shaked his head, not trusting his voice. Jay flushed the toilet and helped Bobby to the sink were he cleaned his face. 

"Let's get you in living room. I'm going to make you some mint tea."

The smaller boy helped Bobby in the living room, were he sited on the couch, and then he walked in the kitchen. He returned 10 minutes later with a cup of tea.

 "Here". 

"Thank you hyung",he said taking the cup.

"How are you feeling? Besides nausea do you have others symptoms?" 

"Beside nausea I have an headache, stomache, the rest of my body is stiff, and I'm dizzy."

"It's sound like a flu. After you finish the tea, you go back to sleep. If you feel the same tomorrow one of us will remove your schedule."

_____________________________________

Donghyuk and Yunhyeong woke up in the same time. They looked to see that it's was 7 o'clock in the morning and also the maknae was still asleep.

They get up from the bed and walked in the living room and froze. There in the living room couch were Jay and Bobby sleeping. Jay upper body was laying on the couch, his head on the armset and his legs were on the floor. And Bobby was laying completely on the couch with his head in the oldest lap.

"Should we wake them up?" asked Donghyuk.

"Wake only Jay-hyung."

Donghyuk nodded and walked in the couch direction. Arriving there he began to shake Jay, who woke up immediately. 

"Good morning Donghyuk and Yunhyeong."

"Morning hyung. Care to tell us why you and Bobby are sleeping on the couch?" the second oldest asked.

"Did your roommates snore?"

"No I mean yes. Jun anyway. I think Hanbin too. But that's not why we are here."

"Thank why?" Donghyuk asked frowning. 

"Bobby woke up around midnight and threw up. I made him some mint tea and after that he falled asleep here and I decided to sleep here too." 

"He's sick? Yunhyeong asked." But it's was OK this days.

"I know. I don't know why he becomed sick so Sudden? And considering what he tell me I think is a flu too."

"Than it's an aftershock", a voice said.

The three awake boys turned they're heads to see Chanwoo leaning against his bedroom door.

"Aftershock? But that's is not happening when you are injured?" Donghyuk asked.

"Not always" , he said approaching the others. "Yes is happening when you are injured but it's also when you are drugged. Bobby-hyung told us that Ae-jun drugged his juice. He was affected by it for a short time but after that his body was pumped by adrenaline. That's way he was fine this days. Well physically anyway. But when his body remained without adrenalin the effects began to show. Fortunately is nothing to bad. Like you said Jay-hyung. Is just a flu. "

"How do you know that?" Yunhyeong asked.

"I read a lot."

 "Ok than. I'm going to make some breakfast and I will do something light for Bobby-hyung",Donghyuk said.

By the time the breakfast was finished all the members woke up. So Jay decided to woke Bobby up too.

"Bobby-ah wake up", he said shaking him by the shoulder.

Bobby opened his eyes and lifted himself from Jay lap. 

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better."

"Are you up for eating something?" Hanbin asked walking beside him with a plate.

"I don't think so."

"You should try any. It's only toast."

"Fine", he said taking the plate from the younger boy.

"Oh and I talked about with YG and we have the week off."

"Awesome."

"Jay-hyung?" Jun said approaching the trio.

"What's wrong Jun-ah?"

"I think you should open the TV. Because it's important and very bad in the same time."

Jay took the remote and opened the TV. Immediately after everyone froze. 


	4. Chapter 4

The true face of Kim Jiwon, it's was written.

_Breaking news._

_Thanks to a good nitizen we discovered the true face of the main rapper Kim Jiwon. Also known as Bobby from IKon. It's seems, after the pictures, that the rapper is taking drugs, and also that is addicted to it. The CEO, YG decided to not comment on this situation._

_Now good people all we news to do and wait to see if they will kick him from the company and band or not. Stay tuned._

Jay closed the TV and had threw the remote in the wall, broken it.

"Shit!"

Bobby looked at each member expression, than he get up from the couch and left in his bedroom. 

Jay was about to follow him, but Hanbin gripped his wrist. 

"I'm going hyung".

Jay nodded and Hanbin let go of his wrist and walled after Bobby. 

"I can't believe people are so cruel", Yunhyeong said, ruffling his hair angrily.

"That's nothing hyung", Jun said. "I've looked on our fan page and many people are saying cruel and hurtful things. They want hyung out from the band."

"This people really don't know how Bobby is"? Donghyuk asked. "And they said that they are our fans."

A few minutes was quiet, when no one said nothing, until Jay phone began to ring.

"Is YG."

"Answer".

Jay answered his phone, praying that nothing will be wrong. 

_"Jay do you saw the news?"_

"Yes I did. I promise that Bobby will not do such a thing." 

_"I know. I already had that conversation with Bobby yesterday. Look I'm in my way to your dorm. I want to talk with him again. How is he?"_

"I don't know. He saw the news and he was pretty upset about it and left in his room. Hanbin is with him right now.

" _Ok. Good. I will be there is five minutes."_

 Jay closed his phone and looked at each other, than said.

 "YG is coming over."

"What?" Jun said. "Guys we can't let him kick Bobby-hyung. Is not his fault."

 Like he promised is five minutes YG arrived at Ikon dprm. By that time they took Hanbin out from the room and explained him everything.

YG walked inside the room and sited on the edge of Bobby bed, beside him. 

" How are you feeling Bobby? "

" How do you think I'm feeling? Everyone will think now that I'm a junkie."

"That's not true. Your family, friends and true fans will know that nothing is true. Look I already took down the pictures from the net."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. And now I will go and give an interview, telling them that nothing is true."

"Thank you so much."

"I already told you. Every idol from my company are my children"

YG left the room and told the others that Bobby is fine. And also told them to not leave the house because of the reporters. 


	5. Chapter 5

After YG left and told them that he will say the truth to the television, they were relived that they're brother will not be judged of something that he didn't do. But they're relief soon died.

Hanbin woke up when he heard whimpering. He opened the lamp and his eyes widened when he saw Bobby writhing in his bed and whimpering.

He get up from the bed and put a hand on his shoulder, to shake him awake, thinking that he was only a nightmare. Immediately his hand touched the older rapper shoulder, he jerk it back. Because Bobby was burning. Bad. The worst part was that he started to breath hard too.

Immediately he took his phone and called an ambulance. After he ended the call he woke up the other members, who rushed in Bobby room, waiting for the ambulance. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The Ikon members, except Bobby,were in the hospital waiting room. Half of them were sitting on the chairs and half were pacing worried. Finally after 1 hour of painfully waiting a doctor approached them.

"Is Bobby OK?"

"Now is fine."

"What's was wrong with him? Donghyuk asked." I thought he has flu.".

" He got flu. But the reason his fever was so high and he couldn't breathe, was because of his drugs in his system. Fortunately we managed to take them out."

"He wasn't his fault",Jun said. "He didn't took that drugs on his free will."

"I had a lot of patients who took drugs and they're were family were saying the same."

"Yes but we know the truth. I don't believe that everyone now believes what they saw on TV."

"Jun enough", Jay said putting a hand on his shoulder and looked at him sternly. Then he turned to the doctor, his look changing a little bit and asked:"Excuse my dongsaeng actions.Can we see Bobby."

"Yeah. Is in the room 203. It's should be awake now. If is not, don't wake him up."

The doctor left and the Ikon members began they're journey to Bobby room. 

After they arrived they saw Bobby on the bed awake. 

"Hey guys".

"Hey Bobby. How are you feeling? Yunhyeong asked.

"I'm feeling a bit tired. But I can't sleep anyway. I'm not that nauseated anymore and my aches are almost gone."

"Did the doctor told you what's wrong?" Donghyuk asked.

"No. He didn't."

"It's seems that the drugs didn't disappear from your system like we thought. But they remained there and made your flu worse," Jay said."But they managed to take them out." 

"Great and the doctor thought that I'm a drug addict."

"Yeah but you didn't say what we did", Hanbin said.

"What happened?"

"It's seems that hyung was so angry because the doctor didn't believe when he said that you didn't take the drugs freely, that he almost get in fight with him", Chanwoo said.

"Yeah but I was stopped before that happened. I just argued with him."

Everyone began to laugh at this. Not every time you have the chance to argue with an doctor and escape without anything to happen.

"I got a message from YG", Hanbin said a bit latter. "He said to open the TV on news."

Jay took the remote and opened the TV. 

_Breaking news._

_"The CEO of the YG company declared that the artist Kim Jiwon didn't took the drugs proposely. He said that the drugs were putted in his drink, at a party, by an model, Park Ae-Jung. But after some researched were made we found out that there's is no model with that name. Resulting that the story is made up. "_


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Bobby is free to go home as he was recovered. After they heard the news the previous day, they convinced the nurse to let them stay with Bobby. They let them and they stayed. But no one slept that night.

After they exit from the hospital, they were afraid that they will be surrounded by reporters. Even if no one except them and YG were knowing that Bobby is in the hospital, reporters still mange to find them in place were only they know about it and no one else know. So this time they were glad that the reporters don't know about them being in the hospital.

Walking in the parking lot, they was they're van. They walked towards the van and entered.

"Manager-hyung, what are you doing here?" Hanbin asked.

"YG sent me to pick you up from the hospital and drive you to his home."

"Why we need to go to his home. Is not at the company?" asked Jay.

"No. It's seems that your house and the company is invaded by reporters."

 "So that's way they're aren't here. They thought we are home or at company", Chanwoo said.

""Yeah. By the way. How are you feeling Bobby."

"I'm better Manager-hyung."

"That's good. Don't worry. Everything will come to light soon and everyone who didn't believe you will see that it's wasn't your fault."

"Hyung. You believe me that I didn't took the drugs freely?" 

"Of course. I know you kids. You aren't the type of persons who will do drugs."

 After they arrived at YG house they said goodbye to they're manager and walked in front of YG house. The door opened before any of them could knock at it.

 "Hey kiss. I'm glad you arrived here safe. Come in."

The Ikon members entered in the house, and YG lead them to the living room where they sat on the couch and chair. YG left the room and returned with another man. 

"Kids this is a friend of mine. Detective Park."

"Nice to meet you. My friend called me when he saw that your case wasn't cleaned Jiwon 

"Did you believe me?"

"Of course. My 10 years daughter like you guys and when I heard about the news I knew that isn't true."

"Thank you so much for believing me."

"Now can you describe the girl?" 

"I can do much more. I can send you a picture."

"Great."

Bobby has send the detective a picture with the girl. Then he left saying that he will contact them the next day with news.

The next days when they woke up YG already had breakfast for them. They decided to spent the night at YG yesterday because of the reporters and in case they got news. 

Donghyuk opened the TV to watch a movie or something when he stumbled on a news channel and his eyes widened.

"Guys come here quick."

The rest of the occupants rushed in the living room, watching at the TV.

_Breaking news._

_"Yesterday around 22:30 o'clock a girl with the name Ae-jung was arrested for drug traffic. The police declared that the 25 years old woman was suspected before in drug traffic but they got no evidence until last night. It's seems that she tries to leave the country with a bad full of drugs. Also she was the one who was implicated in Kim Jiwon case. She drugged him and made him look like a bad guy. Now the artist can breath again as his case was solved. "_

Bobby closed the TV and turned to the others. 

"Thank you guys. If it's wasn't for you I didn't know what I should have did."

"We have a family", Hanbin said. "And the families stick together to till the end."

Bobby smiled knowing that Hanbin words were right. He was lucky to have a family like them. And he knew that they will be together. Forever. 


End file.
